


Don't say it

by Samxslaughter



Series: Don't say it [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison sucks, Almost STEREK, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Feels, Gen, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Nobody is Dead, Prompt Fill, Sad, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sorry Not Sorry, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes Live, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samxslaughter/pseuds/Samxslaughter
Summary: Stiles likes to try and sneak up on the pack, until this one time when it backfires.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd & Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: Don't say it [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572097
Comments: 12
Kudos: 393





	Don't say it

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to make my own franken-prompt list for me to play with, here is the first mini-fic from it :)
> 
> Prompt: “Don’t you say that... not you”

Stiles had a bad habit of  _ trying _ to sneak up on the pack during meetings. He liked to see how long it took them to find him hiding behind the counter, or in the hall closet even. Today though, Stiles hid outside of the kitchen window, lying on his side, yet to be discovered. 

Everyone was there, the whole pack.  _ Why wasn't I invited? _ Stiles thought to himself, suddenly remembering that his birthday was in just a few days.  _ They must be planning for my birthday party! _ He smiled to himself, thinking about what a great party Lydia and Erica would throw him, if given the chance! 

“Alright guys, sit down and shut up, we have things to discuss.” Derek’s voice boomed over the chatter. Stiles loved when he used his alpha voice, especially when his little bunny teeth poked out, defying his authority. “This impromptu meeting was called quietly, because we need to discuss Stiles.” The pack began speaking all at once again and Stiles hoped they wouldn't hear his heart pick up.

“Oh yeah! His birthday is coming up, are we doing party prep?” Lydia spoke up, and Stiles could picture the grin on her face,  _ that girl does love a good party.  _ “‘Cause you know I have ideas!” She squealed.

“That’s actually.. not what it's about but now I feel doubly terrible.” Scott's voice chimed in and he sighed. “I forgot my best friend's birthday.” 

“Scott, don't lose focus.” Allison’s harsh voice came next and Stiles rolled his eyes in the dark.  _ Always needs to have ahold of the leash. _

“Right.” We need to talk about Stiles being a liability in a fight.” Scott sighed, “He’s my best friend, but he doesn’t have any supernatural abilities and he refuses to take the bite. He could get hurt, and that would distract any one of us and cost us our lives too.”

“Scott! You can’t be serious? You want Stiles, the rock and the walking library of the pack, to no longer be pack?” Lydia said softly, Stiles could imagine the look on the strawberry-blonde’s face and it broke his heart, almost as much as hearing Scott speak was breaking it.

“Lydia is right, Scott, you’ve got to be joking.” The ever-so-quiet Boyd spoke, a chair squeaking across the floor as someone stood up. “Human or not, half of us in this room would be dead had it not been for Stiles.” A still hidden Stiles smiled wide, he always knew Boyd was his favorite.

“Guys look, I know that this is hard but this is what I think would be best for the pack. He’s a human, he can get hurt.” Stiles could hear Scott’s footsteps pacing.  _ I can't believe that Scott, my BEST friend Scott, is saying these things! Allison HAS to be behind it. _ “I love Stiles just as much if not more than the rest of you, but this is serious and has to be dealt with.”

“Allison is human, and so am I. Why do we get to stay but Stiles has to go?” Lydia pouted, Stiles pictured her crossing her arms and pouting and he wanted to smile at it, but he was working so hard at keeping his heart calm that he couldn’t risk moving in the slightest.

“You aren’t just human, Lyds, and I'm just as lethal as any of the wolves, I’ve earned my place here.” Allison spoke stiffly, probably looking just as stern and cold as her mother once did.

“Stiles has earned his place in this pack ten-fold, Ally.” Erica scoffed, “And just because you’re the alpha’s girlfriend doesn't mean that you can tell us, the  _ actual _ pack, who belongs and who doesn't.”

“Erica, stop. Scott and Allison are right.” Derek spoke softly, Lydia let out a small gasp, and Stiles’s heart dropped. He could hear his own heart pounding in his ears so he knew that his cover had been blown. Judging by the soundless room, he was right, but Stiles kept laying on the porch under the window.

Brain going a mile a minute, heart beating just as fast, Stiles stayed there. While he had never outright said it, he thought that Derek and himself had a slowly budding relationship. They had gotten past the empty threats, low growls and sarcastic comments and they had grown to comfortable silence while researching or sharing a couch on pack nights. Hell, Stiles had even been the cause of a few actual smiles appearing on the sourwolf’s face. But now, Derek was siding with Stiles’s best friend in the matter of kicking him out of the pack.

Stiles was breathing hard, breath coming out in short puffs. Since his cover had been blown, he felt no need to keep hidden, so he slid himself up until he was sitting with his back to the wall, head resting against the open window. Moving made his breathing more ragged and he started sucking in air quickly, trying to ward off the panic attack he knew was coming.  _ I need to leave, now. _ He thought to himself, pulling himself up off of the porch and facing the yard, he closed his eyes, bracing himself for what he was about to see, and turned towards the window.

Stiles looked in the window and say the eyes of all of the members of his whole pack staring back at him. Eyes flicking towards each member he took in their faces. Lydia’s beautiful face was wet with silent tears, Erica’s face sad, her eyes pleading Stiles to fight.

Unable to handle looking at the traitorous eyes of his best friend, and sad eyes from the rest of the pack, Stiles looked at his feet and shuffled off towards the driveway, wishing he hadn’t parked so far down the lane. By the time he made it around the house, everyone was jumping off the front porch running over to him.

“Unless you’re coming to tell me that you knew I was there and this was a joke, I think I should go,” Stiles whispered, staring at his feet and kicking around a small rock.

“It wasn't a joke, Stiles,” Scott said softly, taking a step towards him. “I'm so sor-”

“Don't.” Stiles scoffed, taking a step back. “Don't say you’re sorry.”

“Stiles, Scott is right. It's too dangerous for you.” Derek stepped towards Stiles and this time he didn't move, instead, he looked straight into Derek’s eyes. “It's best if you aren’t in the pack anymore Stiles. It's best for everyone.”

“Don’t you say that Derek,” Stiles’s voice wavered slightly, “Not you. Please.” His lower lip trembled. 

“I'm sorry, Stiles.” Derek’s voice was strong and clear but a single tear fell down his blank face betraying his words. “You’re out of the pack.” Stiles closed his eyes, the tears rolling down his face, spun on his heel and ran down the driveway towards his Jeep, leaving behind Lydia and Erica who were shouting his name. 

Once in the driver’s seat, Stiles smacked his hands on the steering wheel and he screamed. He sobbed until his throat was raw and his eyes burned.  _ I need to walk, I need air. _ He thought as he opened the door and stepped out onto the crunchy gravel, kicking more rocks around. Wiping his eyes he grabbed his phone and he headed towards town, to the one place he had barely visited in a while, since the whole werewolf thing started.

After almost an hour, Stiles made it to where he wanted to be. “Hi, mom.” He choked out, throwing himself to the grass in front of a gravestone, and he sobbed again. “I had a bad day, and I think I know what a broken heart feels like now.” He never got up off of the grass, he just rolled onto his back, and he talked. He told his mom about that night in the woods, and he told her about the kanima, about being kidnapped by Gerard, and he told her about him laying outside of the pack house window trying to sneak up on werewolves and how they broke his heart and about every little thing that had happened in between until his red swollen eyes started drooping. Closing his eyes, he screamed, again and again, hoping the sound would drown out the sound of his heart breaking into a million pieces.


End file.
